Calm after the Storm
by verbal acuity
Summary: TezuKiku - Maybe, just maybe, he should take walks when it was going to storm more often. Its after-effect was actually quite soothing - oneshot. for tezuka.


**Calm After the Storm**  
by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: Yeah, no.  
A/N: My life is an ever-raining...thing. I hate it. Well, it's fluffy, because I didn't wanna give something sad to someone. This is for the author **tezuka**. I hope you like! I'm sorry it's so short.. Enjoi!

* * *

Thunderstorms could be frightening, especially when unaccompanied by someone else - be it someone special, or just someone in general. Kikumaru Eiji was no different. He didn't like the rain, and he didn't like thunderstorms. They were - to put it simply - not fun at all, and he hated the thought of being alone during them. His parents were either working, or doing something relevant to the family's life, so the doubles player was home . . . alone . . . and scared. He wished for anything - any sort of company, anyone fun, loving, caring - he just wanted something. Or someone.

"So terrible, nya . . ." he sighed, his usually excited word said so drearily and sleepily. When it rained, all he wanted to do was sleep; he was like a cat, after all. He hoped that someone from his team would be around. Namely Fujiko or Oishi, nya! They were both madly important to him, and they always cheered him up. Ochibi was always, maybe, just a little bit annoying (and cold. Brrr). There was always Kaidoh or Momo! . . . No. He knew that - although the two of them fought so much - they still got bored and lonely without each other (though Kaidoh was spending some time recently with Inui, nya . . . he mused to himself). Inui was definitely out of the question. 'No Aozu,' he had muttered silently to himself. He remembered bowling very clearly.

What about Tezuka, nya? he thought, tapping his nose gently in thought. Naaah. Buchou was always -

. . . Buchou.

"Eh?" He blinked, sitting up quickly on the couch, and creeping slowly closer to the window to make sure he saw correctly. Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seishun Gakuen's tennis club, was walking through the slowing-down-to-a-drizzle rain. Sans an umbrella, obviously, because he was literally _soaked_. "Tezuka!" He jumped up (acrobatic skillz, FTW), and quickly sped to the front door. He had to help his buchou, nya! Not-so-quietly, he slammed the door open, seemingly startling the stoic bespectacled boy; he held back a grin at the thought. He had caught Tezuka off-guard (no Tezuka Zoooone for you). "What are you doing out here, buchou?" he asked sheepishly, ushering the boy to stand under the shelter of his home. Tezuka accepted, greatly appreciated.

"Taking a walk," he answered shortly, never making eye contact with the acrobatic player. "Fine, until the storm," he muttered soon after, keeping his responses short. he wasn't one to talk much, after all. And from then on, he remained utterly silent, awaiting his redheaded teammate to say something, or escort him in or out of his humble home. Nothing came. Kikumaru just stood there, blinking. He seemed appalled that his captain was too stubborn to admit that he was wrong to walk when everyone _knew_ that the storm was coming. It was all over the weather, nya! . . . But he wasn't mean enough to rub it in Tezuka's face. Oishi would reprimand him for that, if he did.

"Okay, nya! Well . . . you can come in, if you want to, eh . . ." he grumbled, losing his excited hyperness so soon, the rain was getting to him, again. Shyly, he scratched the back of his head, shrugging and stepping aside, as Tezuka stepped into the house, letting himself meander to the living room. "Make yourself at home, nya! Would you like some tea?" He smiled brightly, distracting himself from the now pouring rain again. Maybe if he didn't see it, he wouldn't know - too late. A huge flash lit up the bright room, followed by a huge crash, and any electricity that was on in the house went out. It was already getting dark out, so it was much more frightening now. He hated the dark . . .

Without warning, he jumped and landed, literally, in the stoic captain's arms, clinging for dear life. He didn't even know what he did! He was scared, what more could he do?

". . . Kikumaru," Tezuka started, clearing his throat, fighting whatever heat was building up to his brain. Tezuka Kunimitsu did not blush. No way. Never. . . . He didn't flush either. He was completely calm, cool, and collected. As always. No, he wasn't blushing. It was just hot. He nodded to himself. It was hot in the room . . . and Kikumaru's body heat wasn't helping the matter. He was going to suffocate of the smaller boy didn't move away, and soon. "What are you doing?" The boy clinging shivered in fright. And the bespectacled boy knew right away that Kikumaru Eiji, acrobat of Seigaku, was terrified of thunderstorms. Maybe now, if only a little, he was alright with the fact that his teammate clung so tightly. He didn't mind the heat. It was actually somewhat calming. The calm after the storm.

When he heard no sound come from the smaller boy, he wondered if the lights and sounds made him keel over, but he heard the slow, steady breathing of him, and all was well. Then the lights finally came back on, and he looked to the doubles player. He had fallen asleep, cheek nuzzling into Tezuka's arm and shoulder, fingers never losing grip on his jacket (although it was still slightly wet from rain). Kikumaru was truly like a cat. Hated rain, and loved to sleep through it. Maybe, just maybe, he should take walks when it was going to storm more often. Its after-effect was actually quite soothing.

* * *

  
**Review, please. This was for tezuka. Hope you liked!**


End file.
